


WE ARE FAMILY

by yoda76547



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-30
Updated: 2018-05-30
Packaged: 2019-05-16 03:54:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14803875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoda76547/pseuds/yoda76547
Summary: I have been wanting to write a story about Alex becoming part of Karas family. So in this story, Alex will become a Zor El. A few notes. Lena, Sam, Ruby know that Supergirl is Kara. Reign is gone, but not forgotten. Everyone is helping Sam with the aftermath of Reign. Alura and Eliza are both visiting at the same time because they wanted to get know each other. There will be no romantic relationship mentions in this work. Its purely a Danvers sisters story and their family.





	1. Chapter 1

Alex and Kara are at Kara's place anxiously awaiting Eliza and Alura's arrival. The two moms had decided to come for a visit at the same time, for they wanted to get to know each other. Alura had meet Alex during the battle but she had not really gotten a chance to get to know her daughter's earth sister. Alex and Kara were sitting on the couch. "So, who do you think will be here first? Eliza, or Alura?"Alex asked. "Not quite sure, but J'onnz said he would bring my mom straight here. He is going to call us as soon as they landed on earth. Eliza's is on her way here already from the airport, but j'onnz does have a spaceship". As soon as Kara had spoken those words, someone was knocking on her door. Alex had been pacing the apartment ever since she got here, but she came to a dead stop when she heard the knock. She couldn't help it. Every time her mother was coming for a visit, she would get all nervous. It was getting a little bit better since the last two Thanksgivings, but she just could not help herself. She and her mother were getting closer, but they still had to work a few things out. Kara opened the door to their two moms hugging right in front it. J'onnz was in the background holding the two mom's luggage. "Mom." "Mom." Both daughters exclaimed. The two women totally ignored their kids. "It is so nice to meet you, Eliza. Kara has told me so much about you." "Likewise, Alura, your daughter has told me a lot about you." And they hugged again. "Can we get some hugging action here?"Kara asked. "Of course you can sweetie," Eliza said. Both women grabbed Kara, and pulled her into a bear hug, while J'onnz brought in the luggage. When Eliza and Alura were done hugging her, Eliza went over to Alex to hug her. "Come here, sweetie." "Well ladies, have a great night." "Thank you again J'onnz for picking up my mom," Kara said. And with that j'onnz was off. Eliza,Alura sat down while their daughters fixed some drinks. When Alex and Kara brought the drinks over,Eliza was telling Alura about one of their adventure growing up together. "And I tell you Alura, they were actually trying to tell me that someone had come by the house and had taken our trash can. Of course, it didn't take long before I got it out of them what they had done with it. Apparently, these two wanted to see how far Kara could throw said trash can. Well apparently so far that I still haven't found the thing to this day." Kara pointed at Alex, while they sat down. "It was all her idea Mom, she is the scientist and all." "Well I didn't have to twist your arm, now did I, Kara." And with that, all of them burst out laughing. "Eliza, I wanted to thank you and your daughter for taking care of my Kara. I am so happy that she found loving people to be with. I will never forget the sacrifices your family has given for taking my Kara in." "No, thank you for giving us your special daughter. We are so lucky to have her in our lives." The night went on with the four women sharing stories. Seeing as Kara had the bigger place, they decided that they would all stay at Kara's. Alex had accumulated so much time off that she had taken a week off from the DEO.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and her Mom have some time for themselves and she decides to ask her Mom an important question. dint know what to call the ceremony so calling it the ritual for now. if you have any suggestions for a name comment below.

Alex and Eliza had left to go get groceries for her famous lasagne. Kara was showing her Mom pictures of her and Alex through the years. "You two were a handful for Eliza, weren't you?" Alura asked. "That we were for sure". Kara said while looking at a picture of her and Alex at one of Alex's science fairs, where she took first place. "Mom, I have a question? I want to make Alex part of our family." "But, Kara, Alex is already part of our family. She became part of the family when she and her parents took you in." "I know that I want to make it official. I want to give her our family name. I want her to go thru the ritual. I need to get the approval from you first, seeing as you are the head of our family." "I could not think of anyone more deserving of our name than Alex. Of course you have my permission darling. Your sister is a strong, caring, person, it is a great honor for our house for her to take our name." "Thank you Mom, I love you." "Have you asked Alex yet?" "No, not yet. I was going to ask her tonight in front of Eliza." Kara was starting to get antsier and antsier. Would Alex be happy or would she not accept. They ate dinner and retreated to the couch. Kara meanwhile went to light all the candles in the room, turned down the lights and went to her room. Alex and the two Moms where talking, when Kara came out, wearing her Supergirl outfit. "Sweetie, do you have to leave?" Eliza asked. "No, I need to ask Alex a question." Alex looked at Kara questioning. "Could you please stand up Alex?" "Okay, but I am not giving you my dessert, no matter how much you ask for it." Alex stood in front of Kara. "Alexandra Danvers, you are my sister, I love you with all my heart, you are my rock, the person I can always count on to be there for me." Kara was holding her hands while she was talking to her. " "We had bad times and good times, but through it all, we have had each other back. I am so lucky to call you my sister. You have been annoying at times, especially through your teen years, but I can see forgiving you for that." There were tears forming in Alex's eyes, and when she looked to her mother and Alura, she saw that she was not the only one. "Alex, you would do me a great honor, and an honor to my house if you would join me and my Mother in taking our house crest and become Alexandra Zor El, to be known to all Kryptonians as my sister. " Alex was just standing there, not saying a word. Kara had tears in her eyes now too. Eliza and Alura had the greatest smiles on their faces. Alex started smiling through the tears that were streaming down her face. "Kara Zor El, it would be my honor to become part of your house." Kara pulled Alex in for a hug. You could her Alex groaning because apparently, Kara forgot how strong she was. Eliza and Alura got up and hugged the girls. "So seeing as I am officially becoming your sister and joining your house, does that mean you cant steal my potstickers anymore?" Alura took Eliza to the side. "You, Eliza will be part of our house automatically because of Alex joining our house." And with that Alura gave Eliza a hug. They sat down to start making plans for the ritual.


End file.
